A Mother's Love
by Koanashi
Summary: Grave of the Fireflies' from the POV of Seita and Setsuko's mother's spirit. On hiatus.
1. Ashes

Koanashi: Well, I thought I'd start another fic, a Grave of the Fireflies one. After all, there aren't that many in that category… I've been wondering how to make a story for it for a while now. This was one of my ideas, the one which I think worked best, so… here it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Grave of the Fireflies

* * *

Ashes.

I watch as I wave good-bye to Seita and Setsuko one last time, telling them to leave for the shelter soon, before it is too late. I had so hoped I would see them both safely through this war, so that we could rebuild our lives again. I would stay with them, watch over them, but I'm afraid I am too weak. My heart has been weak since Setsuko's birth… as I think this, I see the shadow of the past clutch the container of the medicines that kept me well, holding on in as a way to show that I have not yet been beaten. Not then.

I could not run. The urgent calls of 'Air raid!' only left me with knowledge I already knew, and only made me agitated. The people began to stream out of their houses, carry with them all they could. It was obvious that everyone had prepared to run, it did not take them long to come out. They probably had already packed, leaving it by the door for when the time came. None were prepared to fight the fire, even though all the resources needed were there…

The fire fell from the sky. It felt almost anti-climatic. With all the people running, the crying, the warning, the firebombs seemed nothing more than lit torches. The streets fell silent in expectation, ones soon to be fulfilled, to the misfortune of many of those there. As the fire erupted, screams broke out, picking up the dropped things as quickly as possible, running in search of safety, and the flames grew larger and larger, consuming all in their path…

I see myself try to make my way at the same pace as they group, but I am not fast enough, I start to fall behind. Fortunately, I'm already at the edge of Koebe. I should survive to get to the shelter. A family friend, Tani Aki, somehow manages to spot me, and tries to help me. But it is too late. As she comes down to help me, we notice that we cannot leave. Our way out has been cut off. We are surrounded.

I see myself grab my chest. 'What's wrong?' I can see myself tell Aki quietly to hand me one of the pills. She obeys, and begins to cry for help. I felt so weak… my chest heaving, my body heavy, on my knees, my voice lacking the strength to join Aki in her calling. All I could do was watch the flames as they drew nearer, lashing out their tongues, preparing to lick the flesh off our bones.

They were so close. I was in so much pain. But some had come, and managed to tame the flames for a while, just long enough to get us out alive. But my body can no longer feel the difference between the flame and freedom. I still feel the burning. Aki is coughing, falling to the floor now, being helped by a man. He says something about bringing us to the school, quickly. I am carried away.

If I could, I would have smiled. The school. Seita and Setsuko would probably be there. That was, after all, the meeting place for families. Part of me told me not to be too optimistic; I had not seen them leave. But heart told me the truth. They were alive and well.

Viewers gasp in horror as we approach the school. I now know why. It is unlikely that any of them had seen such a horrific sight before. I almost look a rotten corpse, but my chests movement and my weaving breaths give me away. I notice one the viewers is my niece. I remember that she attends this school, and hope she tells Seita were I am. I am brought to the doctor.

He tries asking who I am, but I am too weak to respond. He mentions something about it being a shame about my friend. Aki died. She had breathed in too much smoke. Noticing the tablets, which I still, somehow, managed to carry with me. He believes to recognize me. Was my face so damaged that even my doctor could not recognize me? I approach, trying to see if this is the truth, though it really no more was necessary. The face that seems to look back at me is not one I recognize, let alone my own. I remember how much it had hurt. The flames had done their damage from the inside, but they had entered me as well. The burning was continuing on the inside.

My wedding ring is taken. They want to use it as another piece of proof of my identity. I am stripped of my clothing, bandaged head to toe. Lying there, I feel I am about to loose far more than I have so far. With this thought, my body looses the last piece of energy, and I fall into a well-disserved rest. It would not be my final one, but it was truly needed. Finally my thoughts were free of the eternal throbbing of my ill heart, of my burning body. A holiday of sorts.

I missed Seita's visit. Setsuko is nowhere to be seen. I fear for her life… but Seita mentions something about the two of them going to stay with my sister-in-law. She should take good care of them. He says he and Setsuko will visit me. I smile now, as I could not then.

The holiday never ended. I lost my body forever. I watch as I go up in flames. Setsuko. I do not see her now, I can here Seita tell someone she is at their Aunts now. I feel ill in myself. I have not seen her since our good-bye.

The body that was burning inside for so long finally turns to ash.

* * *

Koanashi: Well, that was the first chapter. Yes, there probably is more to come. So, please review. I need to know if more is actually wanted, co I can supply it. 


	2. Box

Koanashi: Well, I've received a larger number of reviews for this than my other story, so I though I'd better continue this before the other. Though that's still being written too, if any of you care. But thank for you for those masses of reviews! I appreciate every single one! It pays off writing in a less popular category… anyway, on with the story.

**Box.**

The charcoaled black remains are carefully swept together into boxes. A box from a stack of boxes like it. There would be several other cremations today, after my own. It seemed that the recent raid had been the worst yet. So many had died; may be, just may be, there might leave them in piece now. If that is the case, I will have gladly sacrificed myself so that my children can live in peace. I wonder if Setsuko even remembers what that is now.

Seita is approached by one of the men who had organised the mass cremation. "Here." He hands him the box. "It may not be much to remember your mother by, but it's the best we can do. Sorry kid."

Seita is alone. He says Setsuko is at his aunts, in Mishinomina. He didn't want her to have to see this. Even though he is one of the youngest there, he tries his hardest to be strong. He holds the tears with aching eyes, all the way through the lonely journey on foot to the train, which is so crammed. He seems so distant, even though I swear I could reach out and touch him, He won't let himself give in; he knows that if he starts to cry, he won't be able to stop. He doesn't want Setsuko to see him cry. Seita was always such a stubborn child.

The train comes to a sudden halt. Seita is awoken from his motionless state, but his eyes still seem glazed over in disbelief. He carries the box so carefully, fearing that if he drops it will break and whatever is left of me will be lost forever. A human life is so like that box in this respect; all it takes is a fall, and frail body gives in.

The doors slide open and the many passengers start to shift towards or away from the doors. It is so late; no one is waiting for the train now. A number of them get off, including Seita; after a days travel he has finally arrived safely a Mishinomina.

I watch my son as he makes his way through the village, weaving in and out of the streets until he finally arrives at his aunt's house. I do hope she has been treating them well; she always struck me as a harsh, but fair woman, though I never had the chance to get to know her as well I would have. That is, if I had known that some day she would be the one giving shelter to my children during the war.

His gaze drops down; though his head was bowed down through the train journey, this is the first true time he has looked down directly at the box. He stands there fir a while, silent, allowing all the emotions who should have shown today a moment to breathe. Only for a moment though. He looks around anxiously, almost as if some unseen enemy is spying him on. You can never truly know these days.

He carefully places the box between the plants by the door, making sure that it is unseen for those who aren't looking for it. He doesn't want Setsuko to see. I understand. I wouldn't know how to tell them their father died. I didn't know. He stopped sending replies to out letters a fortnight before my death.

Seita takes in a deep breath as he walks in; the final attempt to make sure his face is straight. That boy was always up to mischief; he had always managed to keep a straight face when he lied about whether he had done something. He finally walks in, the door's closing and opening causing tremendous noise.

"Mama!" Setsuko, my darling Setsuko. She comes rushing to door, eyes shimmering with happiness… only to have that glimmer of hope fade away like the light of a dying firefly. I hadn't seen her since that day our home was destroyed. She seems to still be her old self, so innocent and naïve to the corrupt world that is falling to pieces around her. "Where is she? Is she still sick, Seita?"

"Yeah. Yeah, she's still sick." His voice is dry of emotion. The answer came quickly; he must have been practicing the lie over and over again in his head. Yet he can't look at her as he undoes his shoes.

"Welcome back." Their aunt has come to great him. She still looks like I remember her; the war doesn't seem to have changed her ways all too much. "How is your mother? Is she at Kaisae?"

Seita's eyes widen. He hadn't prepared himself for that question. I watch as he tries to find a way to respond without giving himself away to Setsuko. I can't help but ask myself; maybe things would have been different if I had been sent to Kaisae before hand. Maybe I could have pulled through. Maybe we would all be together, and we would be a happy family when peace returned to these lands. But now that's all just wishful thinking.

"Yeah." Is all he can manage to say.

Koanashi: This one is a bit shorter than the last one, but I thought this would be a good place to stop. Anyway, once again, thank you to those who have reviewed; I look forward to reading more reviews for this story sometime (soon, hopefully)!


End file.
